


Captive

by HalfwayThrough



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Dark, F/M, Speculation, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6718855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfwayThrough/pseuds/HalfwayThrough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Caitlin captured by Zoom, she'll do anything to get back to Earth-1, but every decision has its consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Captive

**Author's Note:**

> I made this following this recent episode "Back to Normal" I may add on to it depending on if people want. Enjoy :)

_Knock, knock, knock._  
The masked man keeps banging his knuckles into the glass.  
_Knock, knock, knock._  
Caitlin doesn’t look at him. Her blue eyes are fixed on the ceiling above.  
_Knock, knock, knock._  
Killer Frost’s body was removed hours ago but her blood still stains the floor. Caitlin swears she can smell it.  
_Knock, knock, knock._  
He had chained her up again. Shackled by her wrist to a little metal framed bed. Her food from earlier shoved underneath it forgotten.  
_Knock, knock, knock._  
“Please!” her voice is hoarse but loud as she raises to look at the masked prisoner. “Please stop.”  
His hand wavers over the class for a moment before falling into his lap.  
“Thank you,” she adds softly before lying her head back down again, returning to her duty of memorizing the ceiling.  
She takes care not to close her eyes. Every time she tries to sleep she sees it all again- Barry’s neck in his hand, Killer Frost’s final moments staring at her as her life slowly melted away, the way he looked at her-  
A shiver shook the girl’s body. He did not know a single thing about love.  
With a flash of blue light and a sharp breeze sending any paper nearby flying into a whirlwind, he was back.  
“How are you Caitlin?” he asked. Her eyes were still fixed on the ceiling above her.  
“I’m fine,” she said quietly, hoping he’d just leave again.  
“Don’t be like that Cat, I saved your life,” he said, reaching a gloved hand out to touch her shoulder.  
“And what am I supposed to call you,” she said, finally turning her head to look him the face. “Jay? Zoom? Hunter?”  
“You can call me whatever you like,” he smiled.  
“How about liar? No- no: monster,” she said, her anger and hopelessness combing into a venomous cocktail. The words seemed to make the man hesitate but only for a moment.  
“I know it will take some time but you will learn to love me Caitlin, just as deeply as I care for you,” she was too weak to fight him on this. Despite how much he “cared” for her, Caitlin doubt he would suffer too many insults. Without anything else to say, Caitlin turned her head away, back to her game of counting the rafters in the ceiling.  
“I’ll be back soon,” he said before dashing off to do God knows what.  
The woman’s thoughts were a muddy mess. She could still hear Cisco’s voice calling after her, the feeling of being carried by a speedster- a feeling she did not exactly enjoy. Barry, now just a normal human like herself, collapsing under Zoom’s fist.  
She didn’t just think of them, Caitlin thought of Ronnie. How her ring finger felt naked without the ring he gave her there, but it hurt too much to wear it now. He was gone. She had been trying to move on from the love of her life, and in the process fell into the arms of a monster. Jay had seemed like a truly nice guy, and his apparent death had struck her to the core.  
No wonder her Earth-2 doppelganger had turned evil, there was enough tragedy in her life to cause a twist of morals.  
Saying she is scared is an understatement. Caitlin longed for the soft glowing blue lights of S.T.A.R. labs and the warm coziness of her apartment. It was always Barry and Cisco going on these adventures, she never thought she’d be physically dragged into one herself.  
How long would Hunter keep her here? The question racked her brain. Days? Weeks? Years? She couldn’t bear the idea of staying here for life. There had to be a faster way to escape this cavern.  
For the next few hours Caitlin sat in her prison bed, looking around the cavern and trying to think of a plan. She was still shackled to the frame, so unable to move around she did her best from her stationary place. The masked man was staring at her but she had become accustomed to that over the day in captivity. A single day? Or had it been more? She shook the thought of away.  
She could help the masked man escape. While Zoom had seemed unfazed by Killer Frost’s release, he made to a point to threaten her over the masked man. Even if she did release him he could try to kill her like her doppelganger had.  
At this point, being handcuffed to the bed was her biggest obstacle. She couldn’t do a single thing hooked to this one place.  
That left one option. Caitlin swallowed hard just thinking about it. She wanted to get home to Earth-1, and she wanted to get Barry’s speed back and if this was the way to get it…  
She’d do it.

* * *

The daylight that filtered in through the cavern opening had dimmed into moonlight. The green dim of Zoom’s liar was not a welcoming sensation. The masked man had taken up his knocking hobby again and Caitlin didn’t protest. He was probably mad, she felt just as crazed as him at this point.  
A whoosh of wind, a spark of blue and her captor had reappeared. The masked man quickly stopped his knocking and curled into a ball in his cell.  
“Caitlin, how are you?” Hunter said. It was unsettling how perfect his face was. If only he had some giant scar or burn- something to make him look less like Jay. To make him look like a villain. She pushed that thought aside and went over the script she had made in her head.  
“Um, I’m actually a little cramped, could you…” she trailed off, holding her shackled wrist up for him.  
“Oh, of course,” his hand turned into a blur as it reached for her chains. In a millisecond she was freed from the metal holdings.  
“Thank you,” she said quietly, rubbing the raw skin of her wrist. Looking down she added one more thing. “And… thank you for saving my life.”  
“What?” he asked, bending down to her level.  
“You’re right, I should have thanked you for saving me,” the words felt like bile coming out of her mouth, but she kept going if not for herself but for Barry- even for the masked man. “ So, thank you.”  
“You’re very welcome,” he said, smiling. It was a weird smile. When she looked into his eyes Caitlin couldn’t feel anything behind them. Like he was a robot or something. He kept saying he loved her but she doubted he even knew what friendship actually felt like.  
“I’ve been a little overwhelmed with the… current events,” she said, struggling to keep her face straight. “But I know, deep down, you are the same person that I feel in love with on Earth prime.”  
She could see his face light up and Caitlin forced her true feelings back into a box where they could not protest the farce she was portraying. Love this monster? Not a chance, but if the words would bring her home she’d say them.  
“Oh Caitlin,” he said, pulling her into a rough hug. “I knew you’d come around.”  
He pulled away and she offered him a little smile, one that he covered with his own lips. Closing her eyes, Caitlin kissed him back trying to dispel the memories of when kisses actually meant something to her.  
She pulled away first, taking a deep breath to settle her nerves.  
“I know this bed isn’t very comfortable, but you could share mine if you liked,” he said. Caitlin wondered just how much human contact this man had in his life time. The way his hand lingered on her knee, and the expectant look in his eyes she had to come to the conclusion that it wasn’t very much.  
“I would love to,” she forced out, smiling through the words before adding a sickeningly sweet. “Hunter.”  
He kissed her again and she tried not to fight it, letting his lips overtake hers. Caitlin Snow was going to get home, and once she did she was going to grab the biggest gun Cisco had and fire it directly at Zoom’s heart. 

 

 

She had stalled this moment for as long as possible. She had asked for more clothes, for dinner, for this and that until she had run out of anything she could have possibly wanted. Clothed in some pajamas, freshly stolen no doubt, Caitlin stood in Zoom’s bedroom. A flash of blue and Hunter stood before her, he laid a quick kiss on her cheek before zooming behind a curtain. Almost immediately after he had disappeared behind the divider he came back out. He had taken off his black speedster suit and was clothed in regular PJs. He looked like just like the Jay she had admired on Earth Prime, but Caitlin reminded herself exactly what that Jay and what this one was capable of.  
“Ladies first,” he said, waving to the sheets. Holding her chin high, Caitlin quickly went up to the bed, pulled back the covers and slipped into them. Hugging the blankets around herself, she didn’t even see Hunter get in beside her. What was it with speedsters that they couldn’t even do simple tasks at a normal speed? The light was clicked off and in the darkness, Caitlin closed her eyes and tried to ignore her surroundings.  
“Caitlin?”  
So much for that.  
“Yes?”  
“I know what you must think of me, but I’m glad you came around to showing your true feelings,” Hunter said. She wanted to barf, but at least he believed her “true feelings” were being expressed because deep down she wanted to throw him off a cliff. The feeling of his arm reaching across her waist made the woman tense up. She almost ignored him. Caitlin almost left it at that and tried to grasp for sleep, but that wouldn’t be a very good performance.  
“Thank you Hunter,” she said, flipping over and facing him in the darkness. “You know, I realized that I don’t know all that much about you- the real you.”  
“Oh, well there isn’t much to know,” he said, shrinking away from the question.  
“Don’t worry, we’ll have plenty of time to discover each other,” Caitlin’s lips formed a true smile in the darkness before she turned over on her side and closed her eyes. For the first time since trying this little plan out, Caitlin thought that it might actually work.

* * *

She paced herself. Over weeks, Caitlin put her plan into action. Ever so slightly learning more and more about Zoloman’s past, getting closer and closer to him. She had perfected everything. The smiles she greeted him with, her script she read off of in her mind. She was the perfect little girlfriend, only thing is she wasn’t Caitlin Snow.  
Whenever Zoom left for the day to terrorize who knows on Earth-2, Caitlin stayed in the lair. Still unable to find a way to sneak out by herself, she relied on Zoom to take her to Earth prime, something she had yet to convince him to do. Frankly, she was afraid to mention it. She had built such a carefully constructed persona, it could all come crashing down.  
In the lair unsupervised, Caitlin explored the cavern for the millionth time. Pulling a jacket close around herself, she braced the chill air. Had she been here this long that the season was changing? She tried to forget that thought and did her usual walk of the lair.  
Despite her success getting close to Zoloman, Caitlin felt that she was getting farther and farther from herself. Even alone in the lair she found herself performing without her audience of Zoom. The other day she had found one of his shirts tossed aside on the ground and she actually picked it up and folded it. The little effects that make the charade even more convincing where becoming engrained into her routine- see Hunter, kiss Hunter, compliment Hunter. Kissing him, while the first time had been such a challenge, was now second nature. She was worried about what else would become routine between her and Zoom.  
Like a plane on autopilot, Caitlin walked her path through the aisle of empty cells, various machinery and worktables. She paused in front of the man in the iron mask, seated in his cell like always. He did not try to knock on the glass anymore when she was around, he even pulled back from the front of the cell as she approached.  
“So you think I’m like him now?” she said, staring half at the man in the cell and half at her own reflection.  
The man did not respond, only stared at her through his metal holdings.  
“Maybe I am,” she whispered.  
She thought she could do this. Caitlin had truly thought she could tempt fate and not fall into the pit that so many metahumans had fallen into. Driven mad through grief or anger, they used their powers to make others feel their pain.  
Was she becoming one of them?  
Turning away, she stared at the pinkish stain in the concrete floor where Killer Frost had met her demise at the hands of the man who every night tells Caitlin how much he loves her- how much he would do for her.  
She couldn’t do it anymore.  
With that thought still lingering in her head, a flash of light like ice blue light caught the corner of her eye.  
“Evening honey,” his voice crooned before planting a kiss on her cheek. “What are doing with him?”  
“Nothing,” Caitlin said curtly, walking away from the man in the cell. “Hunter?”  
“Yes?” he said, flashing forward to be in front of her. She didn’t flinch at the action, she had seen him do it enough in these long weeks.  
“You love me, right?” she asked, trying to hold back all the emotions ranging in her chest.  
“Of course,” his gloved hands on her shoulders didn’t bother her anymore. His touch could no longer aspire hatred, he couldn’t lord that power over her anymore.  
“You would do anything for me?” she questioned, testing the shark infested waters.  
“Of course anything,” he said, leaning in. Caitlin leaned in, pressing a kiss to his warm lips.  
“Please, let me go,” she whispered, her throat tightening as if trying to keep her from saying the words.  
“Why would you want to leave here, Caitlin? I thought you loved me,” Hunter’s grip on her arms tightened. A wave of hopelessness rushed over her and even though Hunter’s hot anger was pressing against her, she felt cold.  
“Because I’m lonely, because I miss my friends,” she said, sobs choking her words and tears collecting in her eyes. “Because I hate it here. I miss Cisco and Barry and Ronnie…”  
“Who’s Ronnie?” he asked, eyes focused on her face.  
“He’s dead! It doesn’t matter! I wish I was dead too!” her voice grew into a scream. Hunter’s arms still kept her close but she wanted him off of her- away from her.  
“Caitlin!” his voice reached over hers’, his fingers pulling her closer to him.  
“GET OFF OF ME!” cold air met her skin in a rush- icicles erupted from her arms and hands. She could feel ice crystals form on her eyelashes and lips.  
“Caitlin, what…” Zoom had zipped backwards and now stared at her, eyes wide and amazed.  
So, it was true. She was just like every other evil metahuman- broken and lost.  
“I just want to go home,” she cried, her tears turning into ice as soon as they hit her cheek. Her knees faulted and she collapsed onto the hard cement floor. Zoom, after a moment of staring at her crying on the floor, kneels beside her, placing a warm hand on her shoulder.  
“I’ll take you home,” he whispered intently.  
“You will?” blue eyes now somehow even bluer staring up at him.  
“Yes. Not only will I take you to Earth-1, I will give you Earth-1.”


	2. Warmth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, after seeing how many people enjoy this couple and want more writing with them I decided to extend this story. While this chapter is not as long as the first I hope it holds you guys over til I can dish out more. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy :)

“Again.”   
Spreading her fingers wide, a small ball of slushy ice forms between Catilin’s hands. With no little effort, she hurls it towards the target set up at the end of the room. The slush ball hits the far right side, sending half melted ice flying in every direction. The evidence of her early attempts had already melted into a puddle on the floor. They had been full formed ice balls at the beginning but as this first training session was being dragged out they became more water than anything else.   
“Again.”   
“Hunter I-,” she tried to protest. Deep blue circles were already forming under her eyes.   
“Again,” he said sternly. Sighing, Caitlin looked to her hands but as she struggled only a collection of slush formed that soon fell to her feet before she even had a chance to aim.   
“I can’t do anymore today,” she said, exhausted.   
“I’m sorry. I just want to see you get better,” Hunter says, taking a step closer to her.   
“I can’t master my powers in a day,” Caitlin huffed out. As the day had gone on the coldness she had felt that morning had seeped into every part of her being. It wasn’t just her skin, it was her organs and all of her insides- it felt like her very soul had been frozen.   
“I want you by my side when we take Earth-1,” Hunter said, wide eyed as he reached out for her, taking her hands in his. She relished the moment, letting the heat of his skin ease the pain in her fingers. “I know you have power within you- something I bet none of your friends on that other earth know.”  
Caitlin opened her mouth to defend her friends but found herself speechless. It used to be her and Ronnie and the particle accelerator took him away from her. Then it was her and Cisco, but since the lab had discovered his vibe abilities he was suddenly lifted to a new level. He was a meta just like Barry. She was just plain Caitlin Snow. Despite all her years in medical school, and no matter how profound her discoveries were they just weren’t as special as being a meta-human. Cisco has said Zoom could feel when he was using his powers to spy on him- Hunter hadn’t mentioned any instance of being watched. Were they even trying to help her? Yes, it would be hard without Barry’s speed but Caitlin could not help but feel that the people she had cared for had abandoned her. They did not know how Hunter was treating her- he was a serial killer on this earth for crying out loud. She could be dead for all they know. Somehow these thoughts made her colder.  
“I bet they don’t,” she said, her voice strained.   
“Which is why it’ll be even more surprising for you to come back with these powers- they’ll have to recognize you as a force to be reckoned with,” Hunter said. His eyes always got wide when he was planning something big like his ideas were so big he couldn’t see it all at once.   
“Hunter… have they… to your knowledge have my friends tried to save me yet?” she could see him cringe at the word “save” as if she needed saving right now. Truth be told Caitlin didn’t feel very savable at the moment.   
“No. I haven’t felt Cisco spying on us through the dimensions,” he said, his lips turning down into a tight frown. “Why do you ask?”  
“No reason… it’s just…” Caitlin bit her lip. The emotion was pressing against her chest like a ton of bricks and even with Zoom as her confidant she let her feelings known. “…I thought they’d at least try.”  
“It’s okay Caitlin. You’re with me now,” Hunter said, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her in close. She savored his body heat, pressing herself against him to feel as much of it as possible. Laying her head into the bend of his shoulder and nuzzling her face into his neck. “And if anyone tried to take you from me- I’d fight tooth and nail til the bloody end.”  
His words brought a small smile to her lips. Inside the old Caitlin Snow was shouting that this was Zoom- that she was in the lair of the enemy. However, the new desperate Caitlin was cold and lonely and Zoom provided all the solutions to her needs.   
Running chilled, sore fingers over his suit, Caitlin focused on the rough texture of it. After tracing circles on his chest for a few moments, Zoom took her hand in his own and planted a small kiss on her knuckles. Her grin pulled wider as her hand drifted back to his suit, this time wrapping around the zipper at the base of his throat. Tugging the metal down, she opened his suit down to his navel.   
“Caitlin?” his voice was far away from her despite being so physically close. Focused more on his body than his words, Caitlin slipped her hand into his suit, pressing her palm flush against his warm skin. He let out a small gasp at the coldness of her fingers but she didn’t pull back. “You’re cold?”  
“Mhm,” she mumbled, moving her other hand into his suit to warm it as well. She looked up at his face and noticed something in his eyes that she hadn’t seen before today.   
“I can warm you up.”


End file.
